


Before the Dawn

by coveness



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Dark, M/M, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 15:18:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7762873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coveness/pseuds/coveness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A secret Meeting with an angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before the Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't judge this story by the grammar and spelling, this was originally written back in 2005 era. I am not a person who can go back and re-edit old stories. I wanted them all in one place. If you enjoy kudos are always welcome.

Before the Dawn

Meet me after dark again and I'll hold you  
I want nothing more than to see you there  
And maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away  
We'll be lost before the dawn 

If only night could hold you where I can see you, my love  
Then let me never ever wake again  
And maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away  
We'll be lost before the dawn 

Somehow I know that we can't wake again from this dream  
it's not real, but it's ours 

Maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away  
We'll be lost before the dawn 

Maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away  
We'll be lost before the dawn 

 

I wait each night for him to come back to me. I wait for his pale skin and soft features. I wait for his harsh words, and his sweet ones. I wait at the old tower every night. 

I hear something, there he is, his fair hair falling into his crystal eyes. “I’ve missed you.”

He just nods and comes closer to me. “I know.” He finally says when he reaches my ear. 

I smile and lean close to him. I let my lips brush his in a chase kiss. “You want this right?”

Again a nod.

Slowly I wrap my arms around his frail body. This time when I kiss him it is more passionate. Our tongues play together between our two moths. My hands wander his body without protest. They slide under his shirt and up his back, he arches towards me and moans. 

“More.” His voice is breathless and sweet at the same time. I could live forever on that one note.

I comply with his wishes and begin to strip us down. When all material is lost from our frames I pull him close once again.

This time it isn’t just simple touching, we both know what’s coming and are looking forward to it.

I slowly start to prepare his opening, although I doubt it would hurt him if I didn’t, it is a habit I don’t really want to break. I want to show him I care and that it doesn’t matter how he comes to me I always will.

Soon we are both desperate and needy. I enter his body in one swift movement. It is always un-bearably hot inside of his beautiful body. I want this moment to last, but we both know that we must continue or go crazy. This is the last time like this and we both want it to mean something.

Pulling out slowly I start a rhythm going. Before long we are both moaning and crying each others names. Now the only thing that is important is the climax.

We can both feel it building. I don’t want it to come, like the moon doesn’t want the sun to rise and take back the sky. I want him with me forever, I know what I have to do to make that wish come true, but it scars me.

I know it is what he wants too, I can tell every time I look into his soft eyes. Even now, I can see it through the tears.

I must give all I have to be with him, I am prepared for this. I have made my decision.

With that in mind I pound into him for all I’m worth. Climax comes fast and furious, as it always has with him.

I scream his name, as he screams mine. We slowly come down from our wonderful high. 

“I love you.” I whisper into his soft hair.

“I know, that’s why you have to do this for me.” He says it with so little conviction. He doesn’t want me to feel sorry for myself afterwards, but I need to be with him, and he need to be with me.

“I’m ready.” He looks up into my eyes and understands. 

We stand and dress. I try to smile, but what’s going to happen is nothing to smile about. 

Finishing first I walk up behind him and hug him. “My love, I’m ready.”

He just nods again. 

He hands me a dark green vile. The substance inside tastes horrible, but luckily I don’t have to taste it for long.

“Good night my love.” He whispers as he leans down and kisses my forehead before disappearing into the air.

I sit there for a moment, sad that I have to do this alone, but he had to, and he said in order to be together I have to be alone in this moment too.

Taking a deep breath I lean back against the wall behind me. 

I close my eyes and wait.

When I open them I again I see him. He beautiful face is glowing in the soft light of the dawn.

“You did it. Now we can be together forever.” I smile and take his hand.

That day an uproar went up through the school.

Three days later many of the students were again standing in a graveyard, this time paying respects to their dear friend Ronald Weasley, who three days earlier had killed himself.

Many students were have great difficulty with this death, only a week earlier they had been in the very same graveyard for Draco Malfoy, Who had died in a freak accident. 

It had been rumored that the two had been together for sometime. Now they were both gone for the people that cared for them.

Little did the crowd know what really happened.

Yes, Draco’s death had been a freak accident, but no one would be quiet should why Ron took his own life.

They didn’t know of the two angels that sat in the tower of the school watching them. The two angels that held each other and had who had shared an undying love that not even the grave could conquer. 

~Oswari~


End file.
